Reunited
by avalonqueen83
Summary: How Mandy came on Earth and reunited with her family and Duke... A request.


_A/N: This is a story that I written a while back on how Mandy landed on Earth and got reunited with the team. I had this fic on Deviantart but failed to put it on here... till now. Someone wanted to know how Mandy got on Earth and I decided to post the fic on here. Also too, there's a secret in there about the Flashblade sibling's parents that both Wildwing and Nosedive don't know about but Mandy does. But it will be revealed in due time in another fic possibly (not the MDTAS: Changes fic but another... when that time comes)._

 _I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Puckworld:

Mandy walked inside General McMallard's office. Someone told her to meet with him because of him finding out that she was going on a journey to find her brothers and her boyfriend. She missed them dearly. Carrying quite a lot of bags and personal belongings, she was ready to go.

Once she was inside, she made her presence known by clearing her throat. "You wanted to see me, General?" She asked.

The General turned around to see a long black haired, slightly tanned duck looking back at him. He could tell that she was nervous and her eyes were full of anxiety.

"Have a seat Miss Flashblade." The General said.

Mandy nervously sat down. She didn't know what or why he wanted her to meet. Again, he noted that she was still nervous so he decided to break the tension.

"Water?" He asked.

Mandy looked at him. "Yes, please." She said.

General McMallard gave her a glass of water. She took it from his hands carefully and respectfully and took a couple of sips as he sat back down. "I understand that you're on a quest to find a few people."

"Yes, sir." Mandy replied. "I am."

"Exactly who are you looking for?"

"My brothers, Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade." Mandy replied. "And Duke L'Orange, sir."

"I understand you looking for your brothers, but why look for L'Orange, Miss Flashblade?"

"He was and is still the love of my life, sir. I haven't given up on the fact that all three of them are still alive somewhere. Would you feel the same way if you were in my predicament?" Mandy asked.

The General took a deep breath. The situation did hit home. With his wife dead and only taking care of the only son that he had, his heart still misses his only daughter, Mallory. She would follow all the rules to the letter and was stubborn like him. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about her and how life would be if she was still here.

"I have a daughter that is almost the same age as you. You know Mallory right?"

"Yes sir. I met her at a get together once. She's has red hair and almost the same height as me but a little taller." Mandy said.

"After the invasion ended and the world has almost gone back to normal, she didn't come back. Day after day of looking for her, I lost every hope that I had that she is alive." The General said.

There was a moment of silence while Mandy closed her eyes and thought things over.

"I know in my heart that she's not dead sir." Mandy said.

"How can you know that she's still alive?" The General asked.

"Because I can feel it, General. I don't know why I have this trait, but I do." Mandy replied. "Maybe that I love them too much to know that they're not dead. More like still missing. Maybe it's because I have this sense or something. I know that my parents are alive. My dad wants nothing to do with me and my mom left him because they fought over how I should be raised. If I was ever a parent, General, I would never give up on searching for my child."

The General stood up, causing Mandy to stand up too. She was too nervous as to what he was planning to do. Instead of talking her down, he did something that was shocking to her. Mandy saw tears in his eyes as he gave her a hug. She was hesitant at first but she hugged him back. Being a General, he couldn't show emotion, no matter how hard life was. His emotions has to be stone, that's how he was raised. Today was a breaking point for him. All of his emotions that he had to bottle up after so many years of hiding it was slowly breaking through by a hug and a young woman's determination of finding the people that she cares for.

They let go of the hug. The General wiped his tears and went to his filing cabinet. Mandy wiped her tears as well as she looked at what he was doing. She saw him taking out several small boxes, pictures and profiles. He walked up to her with the pictures.

"I need you to look for these people also. After the invasion, seven people went missing without a trace. Your brothers Wildwing and Nosedive, your partner Duke, my daughter Mallory and three others. When you find them, give them these. I don't know what's in them." The General said handing her the pictures so she could look at them as he put the packages in her bag.

"You do understand that this can take months, Sir." Mandy said as she looked up to him."Years even."

"I hope that it doesn't take that long, Miss Flashblade." The General replied smiling at her.

Mandy placed the pictures and profiles in her book bag. "I'll do my best, Sir. I can't promise you anything."

The General gave her another hug. "Good luck, Mandy Flashblade."

She picked up her bags and walked towards the door. "Thank you, Sir."

"And Mandy?"

"That moment with me showing my emotions... it never leaves this room."

"What moment, Sir?" Mandy smiled.

"Good luck." The General smiled back.

"Thank you, Sir." With that Mandy walked out of the General's office, taking all of her bags with her.

~Earth. Roughly around the same time~

It was hard to keep the ducks motivated after every game. Each one had a person or family that they cared for that was not on the same planet as they were. Partners, siblings, cousins, etc. Whatever token or picture that they brought with them unexpectedly, was the only prized possession that they had from their home planet. Those kind of possessions is what they would cherish the most.

Both Wildwing and Nosedive miss their family very much, especially their sister. The only possession that they had was the last picture that they took of them together with their sister. If the room was quiet enough, Wildwing would her voice; that alone would bring a tear or two to his eyes. Nosedive thought of her daily, thinking of the times that she would coach him through slap shots and be very sneaky when we went against his opponents. Both were proud of their sister when she went to school and achieve her goals as a coach. Most of the time, Wildwing would look at the benches, wishing that Mandy would coach them and be a support.

But Wildwing and Dive weren't the only ones that were thinking about Mandy.

Duke looked at a photo that was sitting on his dresser and sighed. He thought about all fo the times that they spent together, all the dates that they went on, and to the times when she showed up with flowers for him. When he asked why, she said it was just because she could. He was never given flowers before, especially by a girl. She would show her affections by kissing, hand holding, cooking his favorite foods and giving him flowers because he gives the same respect in return and the fact that he works very hard. It felt weird at first but he got used to it because it was one of her tokens of appreciation.

i~Flashback~

One night, Duke was home making food for both him and for Mandy. She went to the market to get a few last minute things that they needed. A while later, he could hear the door opening and closing.

"Hey Duke." She said as she was walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart." He replied.

"I got the last minute things that we need." Mandy said as she was placing the bags on the counter.

Duke turned off the stove and walked over to his girlfriend. Before he got too close, she walked to the living room to grab something from the couch. He was surpised that it was a single red rose that was going being given to him. Mandy smiled when she handed him the rose.

"What's with the rose, Mandy?" He chuckled.

"Because I wanted to." Mandy replied with a smile on her face.

Duke smiled as he placed the single red rose in a small vase and placed it on the table. He then walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thank you." He smiled.

She reached up to give him another kiss.

~end of flashback~/i

Duke misses times like that. He misses everything about her. He would do almost anything to find her and just hold her forever. Wildwing and Dive knows about their relationship and they knew that he was hurting. The tricky part was that he hid them very well. He laid down on his bed holding a fake red rose in his hand. He wants to give it to her to show her that his love for her never died.

"I miss you very much, Mandy." Duke said. "Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

Little did anyone knew was that 'soon' was coming faster than expected.

~Puckworld a few days later~

Mandy walked endlessly looking for the team. Her breaks consist of bathroom, sleep, food and just sitting down every few hours. She was that determined to find the ones that she loves and everyone else that was listed. When she sat down to take a break at the bus stop, she opened up the bag and looked at the pictures to familiar herself with the other faces that she didn't know. She smiled when she saw everyone she knew. wondering where they are and what they were doing. Did they miss her? Sure as hell that she missed them.

"I hope that I can find them very soon. I miss them so much. I would do anything to find them." She said as she sighed.

A few hours later, after she was done eating her lunch, she sat down at the bus stop again to wait for her bus to come to take her to a different town. the bus wait was roughly 30 minutes she had plenty to do like word finds, reading letters and writing in her journal.

All of a sudden, she felt a very strong wind, so she put everything back in her bag and cover her head. But the winds grew stronger and all of a sudden, she was lifted into the vortex, a swirly, purple vortex. Once the vortex picked her and her belongings up, the vortex closed. It didn't pick up anyone or anything else.

~Earth same day~

The vortex opened and Mandy and her belongings landed in a sunny ice-free town and closed itself. It took her a few minutes to compose herself and her things to look around.

"Where am I?" Mandy said as she was walking around the area to familiar herself with it.

She knew that she was no longer on Puckworld. She knew that her world was covered in ice, not visible grass and hearing birds with ever foot step. When people took notice of her, they thought that she was affiliated with the hockey team.

"You look just like them." One fan said.

"Can I have your autograph?" hounded another fan.

Unaware of her presence, Duke saw a group of people surrounding someone outside the pond. This gave him a clear shot of going out and about. No one noticed him walking out of the pond, they were too busy helping out with the strange girl. Mandy just about had it.

"Hold up! I just need to know where the pond is?" She shouted.

All of the duck fans pointed to where the pond was.

"Over there." One said. "I'll take you there if you want."

"I think I can hold my own, but thank you for asking." Mandy said sweetly.

She gathered her things and walked straight to the pond. Once inside, she was in awe with the surroundings. She saw seats galore, a ice rink, a jumbo tron, that smell of hockey that she was familiar with. Her senses were overwhelmed with the building. When she reached the benches, she decided to rest her feet and put her stuff down. Mandy sighed. She can feel something, she couldn't figure out what. Mandy was looking around until she heard a male voice.

"Are you lost Miss?" A voice said.

It didn't sound like anyone she knew and when she turned around, all she saw was a overweight human male.

"I don't know, I'm not from around here actually. I'm just looking for a few people and I was wondering if they're here or not. If they're not here, I'll just be on on my way." Mandy replied as she took out pictures from her bag to show this person. "Do these peole look familiar to you?"

Phil took a look at the pictures carefully. They were the pictures of the team that he was managing. How did she possess these pictures and why was she looking for them in the first place.

"What's your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Mandy Flashblade and I'm from Puckworld." Mandy replied. "I'm looking for my brothers, my boyfriend, my friend and a couple of others. I was wondering if you seen or have contacted them or not."

"Wait here, Miss Flashblade, I'll be right with you. Let me see what I can do." Phil said.

"Thank you..."

"Phil."

"Thank you Phil." Mandy smiled.

When Phil left, she sat back down on the bench, to wait to see if he knew anything.

~Pond Head quarters~

Phil went down the secert elevator. his mind was on that female duck, the pictures she had and why she was there. She was looking for something. The first person that he came across was Wildwing.

"Wildwing. There's someone upstairs that wants to see you." Phil said.

"Another photo op?"

"No."

"An Interview?"

"Can't you just go and see. You'll be very surprised who it is and bring the team with you."

"Duke's out and about and won't be back till night fall." Wildwing said.

A few minutes later, the team gathered around the elevator. Phil was filling them in.

"Apparently, she's from your home planet and is looking for you guys. Why, I don't know." Phil said as the elevator opened.

Mandy was waiting on the benches nervously. she wouldn't know if she has found the people she as supposed to be looking for. She looked at the pictures again and again. After a while, she heard voices and straightened herself out and stood up. The voices got closer and closer. One of the voices that she could hear was one of her brothers. Mandy hopes that it was them. When she saw that they were in view, she came out of hiding and came into view.

"Wing? Dive? Is that you?" Mandy asked.

Wildwing heard a female voice; a familiar female voice. Could it be their sister or it was a figment of his imagination? Both Dive and Wing walked closer and closer as the others stayed where they were. All can see a black long haired, light tanned color duck looking right at them.

"Mandy?" Wildwing asked. His eyes couldn't hold any tears much longer, niether could Nosedive's.

Both rushed to their sister and gave her a hug. All three siblings started to cry at this point. She hugged her older brother first.

"It's really you." Wildwing said, over and over until he let go and let his baby brother reunite with his older sister.

Dive didn't have any words at this point. He was shocked to say anything. He was so happy that his sister is alive and seems healthy.

"I missed you both... so much." She said in Dive's ear.

~Head Quarters~

They took both Mandy and her belongings down to the lower level. Tanya looked her over to make sure she was healthy. She looked and felt good. Everything turned out fine, but she was still bummed. She found everyone else except her love.

"Where's Duke?" she asked.

"He's out and about." Tanya said as she was checking her eyes. "He got depressed so he went out for a little bit. He should be back tonight."

Mandy smiled.

"How do you know Duke?" Mallory asked her friend.

"He's my boyfriend." Mandy said as she was having her pulse checked. "I can't wait to see him. As a matter of fact, can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Mallory said.

"Roses." Mandy said. "I need a single red rose. I always gave one to him just because."

"Sure. I can get one for you." Mallory said. "And a dress?"

"I have my own." Mandy said. "I want to be reunited with him in a way that he wont' forget."

~~~~That night~~~~

Mandy was nervous. She had the rose near by and the dress that he bought her before he disappeared on her. She cleaned herslef up nicely. The dress was black, strapless and up to knees. It was also a little tight but she didn't mind. The plan was that Mallory was going to let him know that someone wanted to see him to let her in his room. She gives him the rose and the rest is unpredictable.

She was waiting in his room, sitting on his bed with the rose in her hand. She couldn't wait for his reaction. Mandy was looking forward to this reunion for the past 2 years since they disappeared out of no where. Mandy could hear a couple of voices coming over her way. Hopefully his eyes were covered so he could only hear her voice.

The doors opened and she saw him for the first time in a couple years. She had to keep her composure even though she wanted to loose all of her emotions right then and there.

"I wanted to give you this rose..." Mandy said.

Duke's eyes lit up and saw his girlfriend in the dress that he bought her, holding a rose in her hand with tears in her eyes.

"Just because I miss you." She said.

He walked up to her, gently took the rose out of her hand and brushed her hair. He wanted to make sure she was the real thing. She couldn't blame him as she waited paitenly. He then pulled her into a hug and started to cry on her shoulders. She did the same.

"I missed you so much." Duke said stroking her hair.

By then, Mallory was gone so she could let them have their time alone. Still holding each other, they looked one another in the eyes until they closed the gap between them and kissed for the first time in years. Once they started kissing, they couldn't stop. He laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her. A few minutes later, they were laying down. Mandy was on Duke's side with her arms around his waist, her head laying on his shoulder. His arms were around her waist while his hand was stroking her arm. Both were taking in touches, scents and one another's presence.

"I missed you." Mandy said.

"I missed you too." Duke said, kissing her forehead.

Not another word was said as Mandy fell asleep in his arms. It was a long tiring day but it was worth the long wait to be reunited with the people she cared for the most.

~End~


End file.
